Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of speculums. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,527 by Musicant et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,334 by Jaeger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,720 by Francis et at, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,165 by Mayes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,646 by Lange, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0242938 by Larkin. While these various speculums may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved anti-slip speculum grip that would keep the metal speculum from slipping out/falling out of the vaginal canal or otherwise leaving the operation field during a medical procedure.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the speculum art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.